vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swartz
|-|Swartz= |-|Another Decade= Summary Swartz (スウォルツ Suworutsu), alternatively spelled Suworutsu or Schwartz, is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O. He was the leader of the Time Jackers and the older brother to Tsukuyomi. After being rejected of being chosen as the next heir to a royal family in favor for his sister, he erased her memories and took her and himself in a different timeline. From then on, Swartz has been instigating a series of events in order to fulfill his own agenda as King and is responsible for the rise of Oma Zi-O. After absorbing Tsukasa Kadoya's powers, he becomes Another Decade (アナザーディケイド Anazā Dikeido), an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Decade. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 4-B, 2-C with Reality Warping Name: Swartz, Another Decade Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: Unknown, should be older than Tsukuyomi Classification: Leader of the Time Jackers, Another Rider, Teacher (Due Oma Zi-O's timeline reset) Powers and Abilities: |-|Time Jacker = Time Stop, Time Travel (Can freely travel back and forward in time), Enhanced Senses (Somehow knows about White Woz's timeline and other ones), Energy Manipulation (Can project an energy blast), Power Bestowal (Can bestow time manipulation powers to others), Memory Manipulation (Can alter and or erase memories), Technology Manipulation (Revive and put Kasshin under his control with a touch in the head in order to kill Sougo Tokiwa), Telekinesis (Able to use telekinetic powers as means of offensive ability), Power Absorption (Absorbs powers from Tsukuyomi and Ora to gain more power) |-|Another Decade = All of Time Jacker's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Summoning via Another World Attack Potency: Unknown (Done something far stronger than human could've done on multiple occasions) | At least Solar System level (Is an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Decade. Defeated Grand Zi-O and killed Kamen Rider Aqua, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Mashin Chaser), Low Multiverse level with Reality Warping (Can create "Another World", which are alternate versions of reality in which past events are altered based on the regrets of their prime universe selves, creates worlds where the battles of defeated evil Riders or villians had different outcomes and summons them in a battle) Speed: Unknown | Sub-Relativistic (Scaled from Zi-O) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | At least Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Over the course of the series, Swartz has proven himself to be more than capable as a schemer. In fact, a majority of the events that has happened in the series is the result of Swartz's manipulation so that he is able to crown himself as the new king. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Time Jacker | Another Decade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Stop Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Kamen Rider Category:Teachers